Young children have always been interested in imitating the actions of adults, especially in their play. In this regard, little girls, in particular, are interested in imitating their feminine oldsters in regard to beauty preparations and the present invention pertains to a toy make-up center, in particular to enable little girls or other children to imitate certain beauty operations, such as by employing the head of a doll having a wig suitable to imitate certain hair manipulations, as well as facial beautification of themselves or a doll head.
The present invention also is in kit form enclosed in a case resembling an overnight case with certain features similar to overnight bags employing cases adapted for adult use and including a mirror and illumination means. Cases of the latter type have been developed heretofore and typical examples of these are illustrated in the following U.S. Patent:
U.S. Pat. No. 1,930,244--Lewinshon et al.--Oct. 10, 1933 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,487,883--Le Baron--Nov. 15, 1949 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,381,120--Fleisher et al.--Apr. 30, 1968 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,384,977--Rosenberg--May 28, 1968
In addition to such prior art, which primarily is concerned with mirrors and illumination in a traveling case or otherwise, there also has been prior activity in playthings, including a doll head used in one form of beauty preparation, namely, hairwashing, and such a device comprises the subject matter of U.S. Pat. No. 3,048,941 to Shaw, dated Aug. 14, 1962.
The present invention is provided with innovations not found in any of the prior art, notwithstanding the fact that it employs a case having a mirror, illumination means for the mirror and a doll head, details of which are set forth below.